Digimon movie 6
Digimon Tamers: Runaway Locomon (デジモンテイマーズ 暴走デジモン特急) is the six Digimon film and the fourth American compilation film. The film was released in theaters in Japan on March 2, 2002. While the English version was release on October 2, 2005. The film was directed by Tetsuji Nakamura. While it was written by Hiro Masaki. But the music done by Takanori Arisawa. The film takes place after the Digimon Tamer series ended. Six months after the D-Reaper was destroyed); in it, the Tamers are planning to throw Rika a surprise party, but their plans are derailed as they must try to stop a train-Digimon named Locomon, who is being controlled by Parasimon who has opened a portal to the Digital World that is allowing other Parasimon to cross over and invade the city. A battle occurs in which all of the Tamers battle the Parasimon army to no avail until Gallantmon digivolves to Gallantmon: Crimson Mode and destroys them all with one shot. The movie served to provide insight on Rika, and also to confirm that the Tamers indeed reunited with their Digimon partners after the series ended. Plot Six months after the D-Reaper was destroyed, the Tamers are planning to throw Rika a surprise birthday party, but Rika finds out. Suddenly a train-Digimon named Locomon begins to race around the tracks, causing havoc. The Tamers respond to this, as Takato digivolves Guilmon into Growlmon to stop the train Digimon but fails as Takato, Rika and Renamon get on it in an attempt to slow it down. The others, excluding Suzie, use a freight train to catch up with Locomon. Yamaki takes over command of the rail centre, noticing that Locomon's path is creating a distortion in the digital field—in other words is creating a very large digital zone. He has the railroad workers manually divert the tracks at station 9 to redirect Locomon back to the Digital World. It is then discovered that Locomon was being controlled by Parasimon. In the end Gallantmon destroys the Parasimon that was controlling Locomon but not before it sends a signal to start an invasion. Gallantmon, MegaGargomon, Sakuyamon, Justimon, Guardromon, MarineAngemon and Beelzemon Blast Mode fight the invasion but are seriously outnumbered. They finally win when Takato's determination causes Gallantmon to mode change into Gallantmon Crimson Mode, who then destroys all of the Parasimon in one shot with his Crimson Light attack. Locomon returns to the Digital World and the entire gang attends Rika's birthday party. Kenta and Kazu asks Rika to sing, since Rika sung a song for her dad in a vision while she was being controlled by Parasimon. Rika then leaves, with the movie ending with her watching the sunset, singing the last line of her song in her head: "You promise that we'd stay for the sunset". Voice Cast :Japanese *Makoto Tsumura as Takato Matsuki *Masako Nozawa as Guilmon/Growlmon/Gallantmon/Gallantmon Crimson Mode *Mayumi Yamaguchi as Henry Wong *Aoi Tada as Terriermon/MegaGargomon & Lopmon *Fumiko Orikasa as Rika Nonaka *Yuka Imai as Renamon/Sakuyamon *Susumu Chiba as Mitsuo Yamaki *Ai Nagano as Suzie Wong & Riley Ohtori *Toko Aoyama as Kenta Kitagawa *Aiko Iwamura as MarineAngemon *Yuta Mochizuki as Locomon *Yuki Tamaki as Kazu Shioda *Kiyoyuki Yanada as Guardromon *Fumiko Miyashita as Tally Onodera *as Beelzemon *as Jeri Katou *as Justimon *as Parasitemon *as Ryo Akiyama *as Calumon *as Impmon *as Rika's Mother :English *Brian Beacock as Takato Matsuki *Steve Blum as Guilmon/Growlmon/Gallantmon/Gallantmon Crimson Mode *Dave Wittenberg as Henry Wong *Mona Marshall as Terriermon/MegaGargomon *Melissa Fahn as Rika Nonaka *Mari Devon as Renamon/Sakuyamon *Steve Blum as Mitsuo Yamaki & Kenta Kitagawa *Peggy O' Neal as Suzie Wong & Tally Onodera *Michelle Ruff as Lopmon *Wendee Lee as MarineAngemon *Lex Lang as Locomon *Brad MacDonald as Kazu Shioda *Richard Cansino as Guardromon *Tifanie Christun as Riley Ohtori *as Beelzemon *as Jeri Katou *as Justimon *as Parasitemon *as Ryo Akiyama *as Calumon *as Impmon *as Rika's Mother Trivia *Some of the Biomerging sequences were edited, as well as Gallantmon's graphic impaling of the main Parasimon's eye, MegaGargomon blowing the Parisimon into pieces, and Gallantmon impaling a Parasimon and tossing it at another. *At the end, when Suzie and Rika's mom sing in the Japanese Version. Suzie sings a part of "The Biggest Dreamer" (Opening of Digimon Tamers), and Rika's mom sings a part of "My Tomorrow" (1st Ending of Digimon Tamers). *The music for Spirit Evolution from Digimon Frontier was used for the DigiModify and Digivolution sequences. The dub-altered Digivolution text on the Digivices look noticeably different and less digital from its appearance in all other dubbed Tamers media, even different in how it appears across the screen, doing so in a sweeping manner as opposed to each letter flashing. all information on Digimon movie 6 came from http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Digimon_Tamers:_Runaway_Locomon